Our Little Secret
by Rose Midnight Moonlight Black
Summary: From the insanity of the Jokerz to the mourning disciple of the Bats they're something sicker than sick. Damian and Delia are the dark to their siblings light, causing them suffering happily. Evil Damian and Delia P.O.V Warning Sibling abuse/psychos


Disclaimer: own nothing, these character belong to their owners and I gain nothing.

WARNING: Child/sibling abuse. Both from Delia and from Damian - Poor Terry and Deidre, they have such mean brother/sister.

* * *

Our Little Secret

She wasn't quite sure when it had started.

She doesn't actually care particularly but she does wonder sometimes. They – she – were always rough as a child- got in to fights, _won_ the fights, hurt a lot of kids, _liked _hurting kids. Deidre didn't like it – wasn't that sort of girl - so Delia made her do it. Sisters are sisters and big sisters are bosses and all. Dee always trusted her. She knew who her sister was but she still trusted her. It was almost enough to make Delia sick – if it weren't for the possibilities.

Family loyalty...was an interesting concept.

Family loyalty was important.

Damian had never really felt that, never really agreed with that particular bat-rule. He had hated his 'older' brothers and sisters – daddy's little strays – and enjoyed making their lives hell. He didn't want them in his life, despised them, regretted every wasted second spent with them– years later he changed him mind. With Dickie, Jai, Timmy, Steph, Cassie – with them, playing with them, torturing them, he had to be subtle. They taught him more about manipulation than Batman ever did. Now he put it to very good use.

He knew all the right buttons to pressure, hints to drop, words to whisper and all the right places to hit.

Terry didn't stand a chance.

Dee never stood a chance – she just wasn't a challenge.

She was too obedient.

She pushed Deidre, challenge her, taunted her– the girl just meekly submits to her will. Most of the time, she doesn't need to do anything. Dee did it all on her own – insists on coming, begs, follows her. It annoys her sometimes. It pleases her most of the time. Having someone so willing to do what she wants, so easy and frail – so simple to push to the edge and taunt, to hold them. Powerless. Vulnerable – When it came to her sister, Delia just loved _love_. So funny – so reliable. So pathetic.

Deidre is predictable

Terry is so predictable – he wants to laugh. He like to see him and know the power is all his.

Unfortunately he doesn't get the opportunity as much as he would like to. Gotham is just so far out of field to visit too often. And then there's noise: Bruce, Gordon and Grayson. He makes good use of the time they do have together, though.

It's too easy, he always decided, leaning against a metal pole. 3:00. Final bell. Damian just loves the look on his brother's face when he sees him when he comes out from school. Colliding worlds and all. The tense, almost panic, mixed with dread and a hint of fear look that flickers across his face. Sometimes he looks like he might cry – other like he wants to kill him. Beautiful. The uncertain confidence is a bonus. He likes to see Terry standing up for himself. Likes to see that boy so sure, so driven and ready.

It makes knocking him down again all the more fun.

She falls so hilariously. Really is a_ Joke._

Of course the really funny bit is that she's always, always surprised that it is her who pushed her – That her twin would laugh and laugh until she's crying at the sight of her sister falling. Crumbling. Because when Delia walks right past her, Deidre just gets up, dusts herself off, forgets it as tough love and walks right on. Deidre always forgets, every single time.

Delia knows her twin will do this – she just doesn't understand _why_.

He doesn't understand Terry sometimes.

He doesn't understand – although he knows – when he smirks, waves and exits stage left, the boy – that masochistic, predictable boy – will follow him, like a puppy, to wherever Damian decided to hold tonight's entertainment. Even though he knows. Even though he can guess. Damian never changes.

His brother's an idiot, Damian thinks fondly but not too loudly because then Terry might wise up.

So reliable – the boy away follows.

She always stays – how quaint.

Delia knows Deidre will always be with her. It's not out of wishful thinking, not out of fondness – it's not any kind of sentimentality. It is because her sister's a fool. It doesn't matter what Delia gets mixed up in, what Delia pushes her to do – Deidre never leaves. Breaking the rules, breaking the law – theft, vandalism, assault, armed robbery – murder. Without a word Deidre follows her everywhere. Not a sound, the girl's learned well not to argue. Good.

She sees the grief in her twin's eyes – the conflict, the fear, the Thrill! She wonders why her sister stays – wonders if it is that mistaken belief that she could save...but Dee can't even save herself.

And she knows it. She follows. It makes Delia smile.

Damian smiles.

He enters the room - cheap, shabby, rented with this specific reunion in mind – its perfect. Everyone here hears the screams. No one cares. There's nothing here of real interest, he drops his coat on the bed and stretches – the door opens. Damian smiles sweetly, the sort that makes people sick, the sort that shows not fangs but a whole shark row of pointed teeth. Terry hovers in the doorway. He doesn't want to step in. He's weary, scared but he's curious – foolish. He always is.

'_Why are you here?'_ He doesn't react. _'Does Bruce know you're here?'_ The same could be said of Terry, but they both know the answers already. They always know that answer.

Damian stands up and, suddenly, is right in front of the boy. Damian tilts his head to the side, touching his baby brother's cheek softly. It looks tender, caring – almost loving. Like the way Damian use to pretend to treat Terry – still does when Bruce, Barbara or the Orphans are looking. Like a brother. Like a real proper older brother should. But his eyes are clear and hard. Looking straight into Terry's—identical as his own—blue eyes.

Then he backhands him and drags him into the room by the hair.

* * *

Review.


End file.
